Gomennasai, Naruto
by Hyuuzu
Summary: Dia sudah masuk sangat dalam ke dunia kegelapan dan sangat jauh dari jangkauanku. Gomennasai, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa membantumu membawa Sasuke kembali... maafkan aku... # Spoiler for chapter 453-454.


**Warning:** OOC (may be), canon verse, and it's friendship. :) All Gaara's POV

Summary: Dia sudah masuk sangat dalam ke dunia kegelapan dan sangat jauh dari jangkauanku. Gomennasai, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa membantumu membawa Sasuke kembali... ## Canon verse, ONESHOT, Friendship, All Gaara's POV ## RnR, please....

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto ****Chapter 464: The Power of Darkness © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gomennasai, Naruto © Hyuu Mizu-Hime**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Gomennasai, Naruto**

**Story by: Hyuu Mizu-Hime**

**Genre: Friendship/Tragedy**

**Rated: T**

**Main Characters: Sabaku no Gaara**

**Words (only the story): 915 words **(pendek dan gak mutu.... T_T)

**________________________________________________________________________**

_SRAK!_

Serangan dari Raikage yang tertuju kepada Sasuke gagal karena pasirku menghalangi niatnya itu. Semua mata terkejut, kecuali Temari dan Kankurou yang sudah kuberitahu sejak awal.

"Kamaitachi no jutsu!"

Suara teriakan Temari yang mengeluarkan jutsu-nya tidak kuhiraukan. Mataku tetap menatap Sasuke yang juga tampak terkejut karena tidak menyangka akan pergerakanku yang tiba-tiba.

Jadi ini Sasuke yang sekarang, yang sangat dicari-cari oleh Naruto itu? Sangat berbeda dengan saat pertarungan pertama kami dulu di ujian chuunin. Bukan mengenai jutsu-nya, aku tahu dia juga semakin hebat, tapi kesan yang muncul berbeda.

Dan aku tidak tahu apa itu.

"Jadi ini api yang tidak akan padam.... Amaterasu..."

Aku sedikit melirik pada Kankurou yang tampaknya sudah bisa mengendalikan pertarungan, lalu menatap para samurai-samurai itu tajam.

"Mundur. Ini pertarungan antara ninja. Nyawa samurai yang hilang karena pertarungan ini sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan."

Salah satu dari mereka yang bertubuh besar dan menopang temannya yang terluka parah menunduk padaku. "M-maaf, Kazekage-sama."

Semua hening sebelum Raikage berteriak keras. "Kenapa kau ikut campur, Kazekage?!" tanyanya dengan keras dan tegas. "Jika aku tidak menyukai jawabanmu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja!"

Aku menghembuskan nafas. "Jika kau masih melanjutkan untuk menyerangnya, api hitam itu akan melukaimu lebih dalam." Balasku tidak kalah tegas. Aku dapat membaca raut wajah Raikage yang menunjukkan ketidak-sukaannya terhadapku. "Di samping itu, aku ingin berbicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Ya, aku ingin berbicara dengannya, berharap bisa menyadarkannya agar dia bisa kembali dengan tenang ke Konoha dan tanpa dendam. Aku ingin sekali meringankan beban Naruto yang sudah membantuku hingga aku menjadi seperti ini.

Raikage menatap api hitam amaterasu yang masih menyala-nyala di tangannya dan memukulkan tangan kanannya di atas api yang membakar lengannya itu, sehingga lengan itu putus.

Dua pengawalnya yang tidak aku kenal itu mendekati sang Raikage. "Raikage-sama!" seru mereka. "Shi, cepat dan hentikan pendarahanku! Aku akan segera menyerang Sasuke segera setelah kau selesai!" perintah Raikage.

Salah satu pengawalnya maju dan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hijau yang menutupi luka Raikage. "Baik!" serunya.

Aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukan mereka, mataku dan mata lelah Sasuke bertatapan. "Matamu... masih mata yang sama."

Sasuke terus menatapku tajam, begitu pula denganku. Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang, tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting adaah menyadarkan Sasuke sekarang.

"Aku sudah menyadari bahwa balas dendam tidak menyelesaikan apapun. Ini belum terlambat untukmu.... Jangan keluar dari dunia kecilmu, dirasuki oleh kebencian... Kau tidak akan mampu untuk kembali."

"Jadi? Jika aku kembali, apakah ada gunanya untukku di sana?" balasnya dingin.

"Gaara, jangan menyusahkan dirimu. Jika dia bisa diyakinkan, Naruto tidak mungkin akan gagal. Dia adalah seorang kriminal sekarang, dia berbeda denganmu."

Aku terdiam mendengarkan kata-kata Kankurou. Dapat kurasakan Temari sekarang sedang menoleh ke arahku. "Di samping itu, Raikage dan orang-orang yang terluka oleh Akatsuki tidak akan tinggal diam. Dengan menyerang para kage, semakin dijamin dia akan menjadi seorang kriminal Internasional yang paling dicari. Dia tidak punya masa depan."

Kata-kata Temari dan Kankurou sama sekali tidak aku gubris. Walau semua yang mereka katakan benar, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. "Sasuke, kau dan aku sama. Kita sudah berjalan melalui kegelapan di dunia ini.... Itulah mengapa kita dapat melihat secercah cahaya. Kita berdua kembali ke cahaya itu, dan sekarang—"

"Aku sudah lama menutup mataku." Potongnya, bibirnya menyeringai. "Tujuan terakhirku hanya kegelapan."

Lagi-lagi aku terdiam.

_Tujuan terakhirnya hanya kegelapan, katanya?_

"Jangan membuat hal ini menjadi persoalan pribadi, kau adalah Kazekage sekarang."

Suara Kankurou.

"Gaara..."

Temari menegurku dengan cara yang lebih halus, dengan menyebut namaku.

Aku sedih. Aku sedih mengingat Naruto dan yang lainnya. Sudah sejauh ini, dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli?

_Ssrr..._

Mataku terasa mulai menghangat. "Yah...." Aku segera memerintahkan pasirku untuk mulai bergerak.

"Aku tahu itu!" teriakku dan pasirku mulai menyebar. Temari dan Kankurou juga mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengeluarkan amaterasu-nya, berniat membakarku. Tapi dengan sigap pasirku menghalanginya, dan menyebabkan pasir milikku terbakar api hitam amaterasu tersebut.

Lagi-lagi dia menyeringai. Seringai penuh kesombongan yang sangat aku benci itu.

"Aku tidak percaya aku sudah melindungi diriku dengan sebuah enton. Tampaknya pertahananmu juga masih hidup dan kuat ya."

Aku memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Terdengar teriakan dari sudut ruangan. "Apa kau sudah selesai, Shi?!" Teriakan dari Raikage. Dan teriakan lainnya. "Hampir, Raikage-sama!"

Tiba-tiba muncul salah satu pengawal Raikage dari belakang kami dan sudah siap memasang sebuah segel.

"Aku bantu!" teriaknya. "Aku duluan! Kemudian kalian menyerang secara bersamaan!"

"Baik!" balas Kankurou. Aku juga bersiap-siap dengan pasirku.

Maaf Naruto. Tapi mungkin kami akan membunuhnya sekarang.

"Ranton: laser circus!"

"Akahagi kiki sankaku!"

"Okamaitachi!"

Aku mulai menggerakkan pasir-pasirku.

_Sekali lagi maaf, Naruto._

"Rendan Suna Shigure!!"

Cahaya tajam yang melesat, pisau-pisau yang dilancarkan oleh boneka Kankurou, angin dari kipas Temari yang tajam dan pasirku yang tajam menyerangnya secara bersamaan.

_DHUUARR!!_

Debu dari pertarungan tadi menghalangi pandangan, tapi pasirku segera menghalangi pandanganku sehingga semua debu itu tidak masuk ke dalam mataku. Aku terus memandang dari balik pasirku.

Apa kami berhasil membunuhnya?

Setelah debu-debu itu menghilang, kami sama-sama terkejut walau aku tidak terlalu menunjukkan reaksi yang berlebih.

Muncul monster besar gelap berbentuk tengkorak yang melindungi Sasuke. Apa itu?

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku sambil lagi-lagi menyeringai.

"Tapi pertahananku lebih kuat dibandingkan pertahananmu, Gaara."

Aku balas menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. "Ini.... kekuatan kegelapan?"

Sasuke menatapku tajam. Tunggu. Tatapan itu.... seperti tatapanku dulu. Tidak, lebih gelap dan lebih menggambarkan kebencian dan kemarahan.

"Hanya orang yang bisa mengendalikan 'Double Mangekyou' yang dapat menggunakan kekuatan ini. Kekuatan ketiga... Susanoo."

Aku tetap tenang walau bersiap-siap menerima serangannya.

Tanpa kusangka dia sudah masuk sangat dalam ke dunia kegelapan dan sangat jauh dari jangkauanku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggapainya lagi. Terlalu jauh.

_Gomennasai, Naruto..._

_Aku tidak bisa membantumu membawa Sasuke kembali..._

**OWARI**

Tamat deh. Lanjutannya saya serahkan pada Masashi-sama....

Apa nih, abal banget deh. Hambar pula. Aneh banget. ==" Ini Cuma komiknya yang aku bikin jadi tulisan dan aku rubah sedikit-sedikit. Yah, abal, gomennasai..... Translate-nya juga aku rubah dikit-dikit karena kalau di translate jadi Indonesia, ada kata-kata yang aneh.

Oh iya, apa sih artinya "What is there for me there?" aku nggak tau, jadi aku artiin "Apakah ada gunanya untukku di sana?" bener nggak sih?

Oh iya lagi, kalau salah juga gomen, karena jujur, chapter 463 aku bacanya super ngebut dan tidak mengerti sama sekali ==" yang serius Cuma baca chapter 464.

Awalnya niatku itu bikin nih fic jadi shounen-ai. Eh, ternyata nggak sampai otakku, jadinya malah friendship gak jelas begono. =="

Review?

Tanya: Enton itu apa sih? Di kamus nggak ada....

**Hyuu Mizu-Hime**


End file.
